


A Little Relaxation

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper takes Natasha on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Relaxation

Pepper had joked about borrowing Natasha for a break in a city somewhere, a place that would give them both time away from everyone else. Now, though, she needed a vacation and, sure enough, Natasha had shown up with plane tickets. They travelled together, Pepper happy enough to lean into Natasha, the two walking hand in hand through the airport. Natasha's many aliases had come in useful and Pepper had been the one to suggest Natasha use a wig, they wanted to relax but that would come later. On arriving at the airport near Paris it had been Pepper who took control, getting them both their bags and cases, the two walking from the airport to catch a taxi. 

They had arrived at the hotel a half-hour later and Pepper had suggested Natasha take a break, take a shower and relax. She would unpack for them both. Natasha had emerged from her shower looking a lot more relaxed, although she had changed her hair colour now. Pepper had smiled, moving to the balcony, smiling again as Natasha moved up beside her, kissing her softly. They had been together since Tony and Hawkeye left the Avengers, Pepper had refused to turn away and now, well... now they were happy together.


End file.
